


Time Will Tell (Remade!)

by TheEnduringStoryteller



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love Triangles, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnduringStoryteller/pseuds/TheEnduringStoryteller
Summary: Loki is imprisoned on the realm he sought to conquer. A woman is brought in by a smitten Steve Rogers to help out Pepper Potts but that also includes being in contact with the infamously dangerous Loki Laufeyson. Is he really up for more tricks or might he just capture the attention of the young woman Steve Rogers fancy's? Or... neither? You'll have to read to find out!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note! This used to be a one shot I made long long ago. I am older now and my writing has improved (I think) but after re-reading my one shot I... kinda wanted an ending myself and thought it deserved some more time and love.

Steve's broad shoulders preceded him as he entered the main lobby of Avenger's Tower. Hey... Tony." He greeted in an obviously conspicuous voice despite his efforts.

Beside him was an inquisitive woman who was taking in the situation with as much grace as she could muster. She'd heard of these heros her whole life and now somehow she was here amongst them.

Tony, who had been working on something on the hologram screen near the bar, turned his head to look at the couple. Steve's awkwardness told him the story.

"What's up?" He asked, though he didn't really need to.

"This is Audrey. She's a friend of mine." Steve said, trying to sound level headed, but falling just short.

"Uh huh." Tony said, glancing at the attractive woman before looking back at Steve. "And is there any particular reason why she's here?"

"Well, you told me to look for people to help Pepper and-"

"You think she's cute don't you?" Tony smirked.

This seemed to be news to the woman, who now turned her wandering gaze to the Captain.

"No, no. That's not-" Steve tried, then cleared his throat. "I just thought she'd do a good job." Steve kept a straight face.

Tony scoffed then shook his head before mumbling to himself mostly, "You need to get out more Rogers.". He then poured himself a drink. "Sure, she can work here. She seems pretty mellow, that's good, I don't want some high strung-"

"Not in front of the lady." Steve chided, knowing Tony was about to curse.

The snarky billionaire rolled his eyes. "Right. Well, like I said, it's fine." He said, then looked at the woman. "Just do whatever Pepper tells you- what was your name again?" Tony asked, gesturing towards her with his square glass.

"Audrey." She reminded him, not surprised he'd forgotten already somehow.

"Right, Audrey." He said, taking a sip of his drink. "Pepper's in her office right now. Go talk to her and she'll tell you what to do, ok?"

The brown eyed woman nodded then gave Steve a grateful smile before she left the room, and followed the directions J.A.R.V.I.S gave her to Pepper's office.

Tony stared at his friend, thinking to himself with a smug look on his face.

"What?" Steve defended.

"Where'd you meet her? Sock Hop?"

Steve looked confused. "What's a 'Sock Hop'?"

"Oh right, after your time. You need to brush up on your history. But, then again, it isn't your history, it's your future, I wonder what you'd call that? ... Weird." Tony said, partially to himself as his mind went on a different tangent.

Steve sighed, looking frustrated. "I met her at the library."

Tony looked unimpressed. "You know, there are better places to meet women than a concrete building with books in it. But she is cute so, I guess you got lucky there."

Steve stared, his blue eyes looking concerned. "Just don't... do that thing you always do."

"What thing?"

"You always find a way to make me look stupid." Steve said, unamused.

"Oooh! THAT thing. Na-uh. Too much fun." Tony said, gulping down what was left of his drink, then walking back to his computer.

"Look Stark I-"

"I'm only kidding. ...Kinda."

Steve glared at him, his stature intimidating to nearly anyone, except the cocky billionaire. Well, and of course, Loki.

"Alright, alright. I'll play nice when she's around, I promise." Tony said, which in turn appeased the super soldier.

"Thank you."

~*~

As their conversation went on, Audrey introduced herself to her new boss, Miss Pepper Potts.

"Hi... are you Miss Potts?" She asked, knowing it was her, but asking anyway to make sure there was no mistake.

"Yes, and... you are?" The redhead asked, tensing up slightly since she had never met this woman before.

"Audrey Bennett" She said with a friendly smile to calm Pepper's nerves. "I'm going to be helping you assist Mr. Stark. Captain Rogers met me in a library and-"

"Oooh!" Pepper exclaimed.

Tony is probably helping Steve out by letting her work here. Pepper thought, since she knew that Steve had been pretty lonely for the past few days.

"Well... Basically I need you to run errands for me from time to time, get coffee, pick up the dry cleaning, that kind of thing. I'll also need you to remind me or Tony of appointments, and-" Pepper suddenly faltered, wondering how to explain this to her.

Audrey waited patiently for her to find her words.

"You remember Loki? The guy who terrorized New York?" She said finally.

"Yes..."

"Well, from what Tony told me, his father banished him from his realm. So he ordered that he would be imprisoned here."

"So... what does that mean for me?" Audrey asked, not following what the woman was alluding to.

"One of your duties will include making sure Loki gets food, and water. He already has everything else he needs in his cell." She said.

The way she describes it, it's like he's their pet. Audrey thought to herself, while Pepper continued talking without hesitation.

"I know it sounds crazy for me to ask you to do that, but Tony has everything locked up tight. Anytime he is within 5 feet of a living being, his electronic cuffs keep him from moving." She explained, then laughed a little. "The first day he spent in the cell, a fly got in and he was just furious. He was immobilized for nearly six hours!"

Audrey didn't quite know how to react to that statement so she stayed quiet and listened.

Pepper's expression faded into professionalism. "He hasn't eaten in two weeks. He just won't." She said matter of factly.

"Why?" The idea hurt a very personal part of her for reasons she didn't know why. Something about how it didn't matter if he ate. It was a stupid notion.

"Who knows? Maybe he wants his brother to feel bad for him." Pepper shrugged, figuring that this must be a trick of his since it was a very new development.

That's not it. Audrey thought.

Pepper continued. "Either way we can't have that happen. Thor wants him imprisoned, not dead and as his comrades we are obligated to respect that as best we are able."

Audrey looked away in thought, wondering why a man as arrogant and prideful as Loki would try to starve himself. On the news he acted as though he were king and all others were ants. It almost seemed more believable that Pepper were joking than for that to be true.

~*~

Loki sat against the wall of his glass "house" with glazed over blue-green eyes, just staring at the little insect from a far, that threatened to possibly engage his handcuffs again.

Not that it mattered really. He was done. Finished.

There was no one and nothing for him to hope for. That was what the darkness in his mind told him. He had tried to push that voice away for years but how could he now? What evidence could the cheerful one have to combat his negativity?

_Maybe Thor overshadows you at times, but at least your father still believes you could be king too._

**Lies**.

_Well, maybe he doesn't believe that, but at least you have family and you know who you are._

**Lies**.

_... Ok then. Well, who needs them? Right? You can find your own way. Midgardians are so misguided, you can rule them much better than they ever could!_

**Failed. Give up Loki, you're worthless.**

_Don't listen to that! At least... at least you have your mother, Frigga!_

**Dead for who knows how long. Found out a month ago, by a messenger, because your "brother" really couldn't care less about you.**

_... You're right._

This was Loki's timeline in a glimpse, his life in a glance. He never felt more hopeless than now. No schemes, no tricks, would please him, he'd given up. Completely.

And that is why he did not even notice when a Midgardian woman entered his cell with some food.

The first thing Audrey noticed was how incredibly pale his skin was. The next thing she noticed was his desolate, glossed over eyes, that seemed to be staring at some unknown object behind her in despair, far from reality.

She didn't feel afraid, looking at him was almost like looking at a mirror albeit an old one. She knew that face and it hurt her to see it, but she hadn't expected it when she came here. He didn't look bitter or hateful, just dejected and broken.

She didn't know how to address him so she avoided his name entirely. "Hi... I'm Audrey, and I'm going to be feeding you from now on..."

He said nothing while she stood there with a silver tray filled with food. He sat on the back end of the cell with his long legs stretched out, strands of his dirty black hair covering his face. He was looking right through her but not at her.

"Well, not feeding you, I mean I- well you know, I bring the food- ...are you ok?" She asked, ending her ramblings while he smiled ever so slightly, nearly unnoticeable, as the fly flew away from the five foot radius.

But again, he said nothing.

She sighed, feeling somewhat responsible for his well being now.

"Do you not like the food?" She asked, then knelt down beside him when he didn't answer.

She observed his messed up hair and dirty clothes, silently. Obviously he had given up on keeping a good appearance as well.

"You must be weak from not eating so if you need help with anything I can try my best." She know why she was already leaning towards her nurturing side but she wished she wouldn't, he was dangerous. "My mother used to braid my hair when I'd forget to shower when I was- well sick. I don't think your hair is long enough for that but I can brush it." She attempted a jest but it fell very short and she awkwardly cleared her throat feeling a soft sting from her lack of success.

He didn't move, his eyes glanced towards the bug, waiting with dread for the fly to come back.

Currently his cuffs were already engaged since Audrey was next to him, but if the fly lingered too long, he would still be locked in when she left.

"Now, I don't want you thinking that I completely sympathize with you." Audrey started, although she was more reminding herself than anything. "You've hurt a lot of people."

She looked at his blank expression and sighed, caving again.

"But, I assume you don't need to hear that again." She didn't know what she could possibly do. A man as proud as Loki seemed to be was so distraught that he did not even care to rinse it. Was this really all a trick? She decided against it.

"Even rain has a purpose, Loki." She said wisely, as she headed towards the door, leaving the food behind. "But you need to decide what that purpose will be."

He did not stir an inch but did hear her words as she left the cell and walked down the halls.

And, even though he did not know what she meant by associating rain with purpose, (since Asgardian and Midgardian symbolism did not always align) he did ponder the idea, and it at least distracted him somewhat.


	2. Guilt with Glee

"Hey Audrey." Steve said when he saw her pass by him down the halls.

"Oh, hello Steve." She said, sounding a little deflated.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, his blue eyes filled with concern.

Audrey shrugged sadly. "Well... I went to give Loki his food and-"

"...Wait, Loki?"

"Yes, as I said-"

Steve noticed Tony pass by and looked at him. "Why was she in the cell with Loki?" 

"Part of her job." Tony shrugged, then bit into the red apple he was holding. He took note of Steve's appalled expression and said, "What? You expect me to have Pepper keep doing it? He's a mess."

"If anyone's going to deal with him, I think it should be me or you." Steve said sternly.

"Yeah, no. First he threatened to stop eating if I ever went there again and now he doesn't even talk no matter who is there."

"Stark."

"No, I mean it. The time in there has calmed him down. Pepper says he just sits there. Plus, the cuffs are active anytime anything with a pulse gets near him, so... Yeah, your girlfri- erm, Audrey will be fine." Tony said, correcting himself in order to keep his promise to Steve.

"Well... Ok, I guess." Steve said while Tony went off to fiddle with his suits.

"I'd better go see what else Pepper wants me to do." Audrey said softly then pushed a stray strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Right." Steve said, his body full of nervous energy.

She nodded and started walking down the hall while Steve stood there for a while.

_ Come on Rogers. You've fought worse things than cold feet, just ask her out.  _ He thought.

"Hey, Audrey." Steve called, stopping her in her tracks.

She turned around and looked at him with a gentle smile. "Yes?"

"Would you... umm. I mean." He cleared his throat and somehow, found his voice. ...Kind of. "Would you like to have din-coffee with me? ... I mean, if you want, I don't want to-"

"Sure." She smiled, putting him out of his misery with an inviting tone.

"Great." He sighed, then watched her leave out of his sight. "You couldn't just spit it out Rogers, could you? Dinner. Is that so hard? Din-coffee. Idiot." He paused a moment. "I wish Bucky were here..."

~*~

After filing some paperwork for Pepper, as well as some other boring layman's work, Audrey decided that she should go check up on Loki.

She headed down the hallway then entered the secure room and was let into the cell by J.A.R.V.I.S.

Loki was still sitting where he was before, with the tray next to him, his food untouched.

"You didn't eat your food…" She mentioned gently from outside the cell as the door opened. She came inside and sat down on the same side as the door, directly across from him. She could feel her empathy for him surge through her chest in ways she couldn't control. At the same time, she felt immensely guilty for it.

Loki remained unchanged, still unmoved from the day before and likely the day before that.

She took in a deep breath as she processed her confusing emotions. "They would never understand." She was looking down at her hands unable to look at him because if she did she would lose her will to speak. Those words caught a glance from him. If only she had seen it.

"You are the only one who possibly could." She let out a frustrated huff for her inability to just speak plainly. "No matter what I tell them or the lies I tell myself, I know what the truth is and for some reason I want you to know it too."

She took in a deep breath as she faced her truth. "Pepper didn't ask me to come in here and I doubt that there will be a time where she will need to ask me again." She got up abruptly and in her distraction, did not notice his icy eyes following her movements with interest as she left feeling guilt and shame. She might as well have admitted she cared about him.

_ I need to leave this job. He's a murderer, a criminal, that's what the news says. Whether he personally destroyed the city or not, he brought the creatures who tore at us, who ultimately took away my last bit of family I had left. And yet… I can't leave, and I would feel even worse if I did. What the hell is wrong with- _

She bumped into Steve's firm chest in her intense thought and stumbled back. He took her hand to keep her steady.

He smirked softly with kind eyes. "You alright there? You seem a little distracted."

All of a sudden her worries were gone and she smiled sheepishly. "Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I know what will help." He said with pep.

"What?" She tilted her head with a brighter smile now.

"Coffee." He said with a nod and led her down to the garage.

After having walked to the bottom floor, Audrey said, "Shall we take my car?"

"I was thinking we'd take my bike." Steve said with a confident smile, feeling better now that he didn't have to worry about her saying yes or no.

"Sure!" Audrey was happy to get an adrenaline rush, and followed him to where his bike was parked.

He handed her a helmet, then straddled the bike, and made the engine rumble.

She sat behind him and looked a little uneasy now that the time came.

"You're going to have to hold on tight ma'am." He said, with a grin on his face that she couldn't see from behind him.

As soon as her arms were safely around his firm torso, he sped off to their destination, enjoying the fact that for once he actually had a woman on his bike, instead of having to ride alone.

When they reached the coffee shop, he turned off the engine and flipped the kick stand up.

Steve then dismounted the bike and helped her off, leaving the helmet behind.

"That was fun." Audrey smiled happily, twirling in a little circle that made her skirt whirl.

Steve smiled as well, and kept an arm around her as they entered the shop. Audrey didn't oppose to his attention and stayed close.

"What are you going to get?" She asked Steve, while they waited in line and looked at the menu.

"Umm... Coffee..." Steve said, looking confused as to why she would even ask that.

Audrey chuckled. "Well yes, silly, but I mean what kind?"

The man in front of them stated quickly, "I want a triple venti, sugar free, nonfat, no foam, extra caramel, with whip caramel macchiato."

Steve had the funniest expression of perplexity and fear as the man in front of them moved to the side and waited for his coffee.

"That's not coffee... Is it?" Steve asked the female Starbucks worker behind the counter.

"Yes sir. And what would you like today?"

"Uhh... I'll have... umm..." Steve looked at the menu and sighed. "Do you have coffee, just, coffee and creamer? Please?"

"Of course. What size?"

"That medium one there." Steve said, pointing to a cup on display as he began to realize just how much his relatively simple life in the 1940's had disappeared.

"And for you, miss?" The woman asked after she had written Steve's order on the cup.

"I'll have a tall mocha frappuccino." Audrey said, then walked with Steve to find an empty table.

Luckily, few people were there today, and when they found a small round table to sit at inside the coffee shop, Steve politely pulled her chair out for her to sit on.

"Thank you Steve." ___ said politely, and sat down on the seat while Steve sat on his.

"So... These are what coffee shops look like now. Tony told me about this place." He smiled, as he briefly looked around the room. "It looks nice."

Apparently he did not realize that Starbucks was far from a mom and pop business. But, she decided not to pursue it.

"Why aren't there any newspapers? What do you do all day?" Steve asked curiously.

"Well, most people like the internet better. But umm... hasn't S.H.I.E.L.D briefed you yet?" She asked.

"No. They mostly give me orders from time to time and I am not going to talk to Tony about it." Steve said as he fiddled with a coffee stirrer from the little cup placed on the table beforehand.

"Well, if you ever want to know anything, I'd be glad to help you." Audrey said with a sweet smile as she admired his baby blue eyes.

"You're really sweet, but I wouldn't want to bore you with how outdated I am." Steve said, now making a pyramid out of unopened sugar packets.

Audrey sighed, and took his hands into hers, toppling over the pyramid as a result. "Steve. You don't bore me, far from it! You've had such an interesting life and it would be an honor to be a part of it." She chuckled slightly, and let go of his hands.

His cheeks flushed a light pink from the contact and he cleared his throat. "Thank you ma'am."

"You can call me Audrey, you know." She said with a wink as her name was called to pick up the coffee.

Captain America was turning tomato red from embarrassment. What that woman did to him was maddening.

"Here we are." She said, holding the drinks and walking over to their table, setting them down.

"A toast!" She said playfully, and raised her plastic cup in the air, while Steve did the same.

"To new beginnings." She smiled.

"To new beginnings." Steve concurred, and they each took a drink of their beverage.

"How do you like it Steve?" Audrey asked with a knowing smile.

"This is amazing!" He grinned.


	3. The Fly

That evening, Audrey was restless with her own thoughts before deciding on a proper excuse. She couldn't very well leave that tray of food in his cell, it would smell and be very nauseating and then he wouldn't want to eat in the morning. That was part of her job, right?

She made her way through the hallways unnoticed though she convinced herself she wasn't sneaking and made her way to Loki's cell. He looked like he was asleep, head tilted down and limp, eyes closed. A morbid thought crept in her mind and her heart beat faster as she realized it would deeply upset her if something were to happen to him.

She shook away those thoughts and went inside the cell. He didn't stir, he must be a deep sleeper.

She quietly took the tray from the floor that was not even slightly picked at and made her way out, when, in the dark blue evening lighting, a cool voice made its way to her ears for the first time, "I see you, you know." He almost sounded playful, mischievous even.

She turned around carefully but he was still in his spot, asleep. Or acting it. Perhaps he wasn't such a deep sleeper after all.

She didn't know what to say, only left having done what she came to do, not seeing the smirk that crept on his face when she left.

She had no idea how badly she had actually craved to hear his voice. She felt deep in her soul that it was a glimpse into his true self. She'd swear she'd never felt something so powerful before, but she'd dare not ever admit it aloud or fully to herself. As far as she was concerned, tonight never happened.

~.~.~.~

The following morning came, and like clockwork, she found herself in the same setting of the glass box that Loki resided in, with steel floors and cold air.

Audrey had just entered the container as she'd said a meek hello.

Now Loki was sitting atop his simple cot, legs spread comfortably with his feet easily touching the floor. His hair was still a dirty mess, his eyes were still dull and his skin was paler after yet another day without food.

But, at least he had moved from his former position. That was a start, kinda...

Audrey walked over to him and sat a little ways beside him, with a tray of breakfast on her lap that she'd made for him this time, not that she'd tell him.

She stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to find the right words to persuade him to eat. But try as she might, she couldn't think of a thing.

In silence, they sat there. Side by side, Midgardian and Jotun. From two different worlds in nearly every sense of the word. Except pain. Nearly everyone could share that world.

But unfortunately for Loki, that was the only realm that was real to him. Everything else was a lie. Pain and rejection were constants. He had made the mistake of speaking to Audrey last night. A fatal one. His brain was spinning in circles both from his lack of food and his idiocy. Now the stupid girl would only further her efforts. As his brain told him nasty things about himself and her during the night the only rotten things that really bothered him were the ones about her. He couldn't imagine why. The fact that this was the case only made him angrier at himself for having any kind of hope. Hope that would ultimately lead down a painful road as he knew so many times. None of this would end well and his head made sure he knew it in the most aggressive way possible.

He noticed the fly buzz into the room just outside his cell, obnoxiously flapping its wings together as it threatened to spend its worthless existence torturing Loki.

Buzzing, buzzing, roaming, with its ugly honeycomb eyes.

To Loki, the fly seemed to be buzzing right in his ear, even though in actuality, the fly was outside his cell.

It would land any second.

_ Don't come... please don't stay... _ Loki pleaded in his mind, while the mindless insect appeared to find an area it liked and hovered over the spot, threatening to land.

Loki's heart pounded in anxiety as his eyes watched the tiny menace.

_ Please don't, I beg of you. _ Loki whimpered in his thoughts.

The fly buzzed around the area for a few more antagonizing seconds, as if purposely delaying the inevitable.

_ Please, what did I do?! Just leave! _ Loki thought in desperation.

The fly ignored his plea, and finally landed, just within the five feet...

"NO!!!" Loki suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, jolting the young woman out of her senses, making her spill the tray of food she'd made all over the floor.

"Why?! Why me?!" He wanted to kick and thrash and kill everything in sight, but the ankle and wrist bracelets kept him from moving an inch. He never felt so frustrated in his life, his eyes red as he fought tears.

"Leave you creature!! Why do you follow me to the ends of the realms?! Why won't you stay away?! You vile beast! HURT SOMEONE ELSE!" He screeched at the top of his lungs, then suddenly stopped from exhaustion 

Audrey had been pressed to the other side of the glass at his first screams by instinct but once she managed to find her nerve she let him say his peace before she came over and finally did what she'd wanted to do since she first saw him. She wrapped him up in her arms and held him close and tight in a warm embrace.

"Leave me alone." He groaned in agony, though much of his energy was gone now as well as his voice.

"I won't." Her sentiment was sure and simple. Loki felt those words straight to his being, but still he had to protest.

She pulled him into her lap and cradled his tired form in her arms.

"I said, leave!" Loki ordered, but his demands fell on deaf ears as she gently moved his hair out of his face. "Why are you doing this?" He finally relented, confused.

She couldn't give him a solid answer. So she simply told him the truth. "Because I want to."

He blinked a few times taking in her words with mixed feelings.

After a few minutes past, his eyelids became heavy with sleep from all of the exertion. Her sweet face and caring eyes were the last thing he saw before he fell asleep in her arms.

The fly grew tired of that spot, and flew away.

~*~

"Heard there was quite a commotion yesterday." Pepper said, when Audrey had entered her office for work the following morning.

"Yes..." Audrey said quietly, wondering if Tony had seen the footage and told Pepper. She honestly didn't know what she'd do if she were fired now.

Pepper stood up from her chair that was placed behind a modern, steel desk and walked over to her. "Tony told me about it." She said, then paused a moment. "But don't get too attached. You can't trust him, and you certainly can't change him. If Thor can't.... I don't think anyone can." Pepper said, sounding concerned.

Audrey felt her heart race as if her deepest secret had been found out but she was grateful that they didn't seem to be reacting too badly. "I understand what you're saying but-"

"You know... I think Steve has a thing for you." She smiled, trying to get the younger woman's mind off of the trickster as she gathered everything Audrey needed to do that day.

Audrey cocked her head slightly. "Really?"

Pepper shrugged softly. "It's just a suspicion of mine." She said with a knowing smirk, before handing the other woman a few papers.


	4. Milestones

Since the moment Steve saw her, he knew Audrey was special. She was patient, kind, and funny, and he loved the little time they had spent together the other day.

But, he was nervous. He wanted to ask her out to dinner but he just didn't know how to go about it.

How did Tony always know just what to say when it came to women?

"What's up Spangles? Audrey on your mind?" Tony asked humorously when he walked into the living room and saw his fellow avenger pacing back and forth.

"What?" Steve said, a little startled.

"If you wanna ask her out, just do it. Like you did last time, except slightly different." Tony said simply.

"I... Yeah I tried that the first time, it turned into coffee..." Steve admitted.

Tony cringed. "Ouch. She turned you down?"

"No, I... couldn't say dinner."

Tony bit back a chuckle and cleared his throat. "Well, don't worry, she isn't going anywhere, so you have plenty of time to get up the nerve." Tony said, and plopped down on the couch. "That is... unless she finds someone else first."

~The Next Day~

It was the afternoon, and the sun was high up in the sky, shining happily within the bright blue hues, above the citizens of New York.

But, unfortunately, Audrey was not able to enjoy the sun, since she had work to do. But she didn't mind too much though, because when she was indoors, she was able to talk to Loki.

She entered the cell again with a tray of food, as she usually did, and smiled when she saw that the breakfast she had brought him earlier was at least moved around. Not eaten, but acknowledged somewhat.

"Hello again." She said sweetly like a happy bird in the morning.

For once, he glanced up at her when she greeted him and in thanks, she smiled.

He was sitting against a side wall of his cell, with his long legs in front of him. He couldn't stop thinking about the moment they'd shared after his outburst. She still scared him in an odd way. How could someone so gentle scare someone like him?

"Time for lunch." Audrey said, then sat down to the right of him, the tray of food on her lap.

He was quiet for a while, long enough for Audrey to have gotten lost in thought before his voice interrupted her. "...What did you mean?"

"By what?" She asked softly, not wanting to break the moment.

"By rain. When you said that rain has meaning?" He clarified, his voice very faint and weak.

"Well... Rain represents a person's troubles. Some people see it as bad, because it can ruin a sunny day, others see it as an opportunity to grow their crops. Same with your problems, you can either see it as your demise, or as an opportunity to grow."

"Hmm." Loki mused thoughtfully. "So... You're saying that my problems can be a good thing, if I use them to... change?"

She smiled and nodded. "Mmhm."

He looked thoughtful for a moment then looked toward her with a glimmer of playfulness in his eyes. "Then why didn't you just say that?"

She chuckled, glad to see a little life in him. "I tend to speak in metaphors. It's a bad habit of mine." She said humorously.

"Mmm." Loki hummed thoughtfully, then took the tray of food on her lap, set it on his legs and began eating.

Audrey felt her eyes fill with happy tears as he ate his food and turned away from him so he wouldn't see her cry. Folly, for he noticed anyway and gently used his fingers to turn her chin towards him before pulling away.

He looked at her with an amused smile. "What's the matter dear? Never seen a man eat before?"

Audrey chuckled with a genuine smile but the tears just wouldn't stop and she hugged him. "I'm so proud of you."

His eyelids fluttered in shock and he felt his cheeks warm from her attention and praise. He had no idea how good it would feel.

"Everything is going to be just fine." She assured; then smoothed his hair back. "Because I'm going to make sure of it."

He looked at Audrey in between bites and locked eyes with her once and awhile, as he ate.

He was a little more like himself now. He felt a warm feeling within his chest as he sat close to the woman who had saved his life. But what exactly would he do with his new found hope? He wasn't sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So, I couldn't find a good time to explain how the cuff technology works but I will probably get into in later chapters. Hope it wasn't too weird.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


	5. He finally said it

The following day Loki saw Audrey walk into his space with a spring in her step as she often did but she didn't even make it into his cell. The moment she saw him she saw red and immediately turned around and walked out with an entirely different demeanor than before.

If he were able, he would have chuckled. A smirk did make its way through although hidden. He knew she would never allow it.

Audrey went to Pepper's desk and tried to remain calm, even though she felt so angry. "Why does Loki have a muzzle on his face?"

Pepper didn't seem to catch her tone as she was looking through digital files. "Steve said he saw the footage of his outburst and thought it would be safer for you." When Pepper looked up, Audrey was gone.

She found Steve coming out of a meeting and he instantly realized that she was upset with him. "Hey Audrey, is something wrong?"

"Why did you ask to have a muzzle put on Loki?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Steve sighed. "Audrey, I know you've started feeling like he's your responsibility, but he's not."

"That didn't answer my question, Captain." She said more sternly, and Steve realized that he immensely disliked getting on her bad side.

"I saw the footage of what happened. He scared you. I was worried about you. Not only that but he's known for using magic, we don't know if he might be trying to manipulate you and I don't want you to get hurt or for him to escape somehow by it." He said honestly, trying to keep a firm but caring tone.

Audrey calmed slightly. "I understand. Thank you for looking out for my well being. That being said, he already is immobilized any time a living thing enters the room, and his cell is three layers deep. Of which, J.A.R.V.I.S protects and Loki's DNA can't pass through. I know because one time his hair was on me and I couldn't leave, Stark had to bail me out." She sighed. "What I am trying to say is, he's not going to escape."

"Okay, and what about you?" Steve asked, his muscled arms folded in front of him.

"What about me?" She dismissed, looking away from his diligent gaze.

"You don't worry about him using incantations? About the possibility that he may be trying to gain your trust so that he can use you or just mess with your emotions?" Steve questioned, but she stayed silent. He sighed heavily then hugged her and she gently hugged him back, having realized that his hugs were actually pretty nice. He continued, "You haven't been taking care of yourself lately like you've been caring for Loki. I notice these things, you have been skipping meals."

Audrey felt her face blush bright red, feeling embarrassed. "No, I just eat throughout the day."

He didn't believe her and only held her closer before gently pulling away so he could see her face. "You can have the muzzle taken off of him, but if I notice you not caring for yourself, I'll have it put back on. I don't want him preying on someone vulnerable. Especially not a sweetheart of a girl like you." His smile was dear and genuine. 

It was funny, after spending so much time with Loki, it was kind of nice to be back in the real world. A world where people did smile back at her and say they wanted her around. Maybe he was right, she was treating him like he was her responsibility, her patient. She wasn't a doctor or therapist, she ought to just be his friend and caregiver.

Still, even after her talk with Steve, she wanted to take the muzzle off Loki now. She could only imagine how uncomfortable and claustrophobic his current situation was.

As she was walking away, she heard Steve's voice call her and she stopped and looked at him with a smile and curious eyes. "Yes?"

Steve looked at her for a moment before he gave a funny quirk of a smile. "Would you want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Audrey's eyes widened. That sounded like a date. Was it? She didn't want to just assume… "Sure! I'll meet you here at…?"

"Six!" Steve perked up, happy she said yes.

She walked a little ways away before turning around. "It's a date?"

Steve chuckled a bit sheepishly. "Yeah, a date."

She thought a moment before smiling at him brightly. "Sounds fun! I'll see you at six then."

Steve saw her go and felt a swell of joy in his chest. He'd finally done it, and she'd said yes!


	6. Love and Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's just a tad spicy. For those who want to keep it mild you have been warned. <3  
> Hope you enjoy!

Loki saw her enter his space once more but she looked… different. He couldn't quite place it.

Audrey walked into the cell and without saying hello she began working at the straps of the muzzle as he sat against the wall, legs stretched out. At first she tried taking them off by the sides, or lifting his head forward but they were so complicated, she needed both hands in the right position to take them off.

"Hmm…" She huffed to herself after struggling for a bit. His pretty teal eyes looked up at her with wonder and reliance. "Okay, so I am going to go out past the five feet then you move position so you're in the middle of the room okay?"

Loki smirked underneath his muzzle. He knew how complicated the clasps were and figured she must have realized by now that she needed to be able to pull on both sides of him. Right now, as he was leaning against the wall, the only way she'd be able to do that would be to straddle him. She wouldn't have the strength to move him, thus she was asking him to move himself.

Audrey went out of the cell and did as she planned but Loki stayed where he was. She tilted her head. "Loki?"

He tilted his head back at her with sweet eyes as if he didn't understand. 

She sighed. "Loki please, or I will have to get someone to make you move." She flinched at her own words, she didn't like them. Fatal, for Loki knew she wouldn't let him be handled like that. A quality he couldn't help but find endearing after being neglected for so long in is life.

Audrey felt conflicted and it wasn't for the reasons she wanted. It wasn't that she necessarily minded being that close to him, it was the fear that maybe once she was, it would spark something in her. She shook her head, determined. She was being ridiculous, it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Alright fine." She huffed, then went back into his cell and walked over to him. His eyes followed her every movement. She dusted off her teal flowy skirt as if getting ready for work. She thought of a way out and chuckled to herself before standing over him, one leg over the two of his and tried to work at the straps that way. She was able to get the top ones but when she got to the middle she would have needed to push his head down and forward which would have been an awkward meet to her skirt… area.

She decided against it. "Whatever." She didn't know why she was making it such a big deal. He was just enjoying making her embarrassed. Audrey went down on her knees instead and realized how tall Loki was. She'd never seen him stand before but as she hovered over him she realized that he was actually quite taller than her. She worked at the middle straps and finally got those out. When it got to the lowest ones she would either end up tilting his head down into her chest or have to actually sit on him.

She decided to sit, and Loki lulled his eyes back in enjoyment dramatically, and if he could have moaned for effect, he would have. 

Audrey laughed, with a bit of nerves. "Don't make it weird."

Audrey knew he'd done that just to make her blush, but now as she looked into his eyes, she saw that his own were a little hazy and lulled. Was she really affecting him?

Finally she got all of the straps off and Loki relaxed.

"You _are_ the God of Mischief." She said in a teasing voice as she started to get off of him.

He smiled, pleased at both his work and the title. "Thank you, love."

Audrey huffed at the nickname, figuring it was more of his jesting before she tilted her head, noticing something. "You took a shower."

Loki raised his eyebrows then looked at himself. "I suppose I did. Good timing too." He said with a mischievous gleam as he looked at her.

She fixed her skirt again. "Well, while I’m not happy with how you handled today, I am glad that you're doing much better than before."

Loki was okay with it, it was worth the mischief he had today, it was the most fun he had in awhile; teasing her. He'd taken a shower more for her sake. Looking as he had been in front of her was becoming embarrassing.

One step at a time.

Audrey headed out, and Loki lacked the courage to ask her to stay, even though he knew that's what he wanted.

She suddenly remembered something. "Oh um, dinner is going to be a bit late tonight, so if you want I can send someone else so you can-"

"Why?" He stood up now that she was far enough away and tilted his head.

Watching him move was new to her. His movements were fluid and she was right, he was rather tall. "Well… I have plans and-"

Loki didn't like where this was going. "Plans?"

"Mmhm. But like I said-"

Loki made a face then shook his head. "Then I'll wait for you, and you can tell me all about it." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Since when did Loki talk so much? Also, since when did Loki want to know so much about her? She didn't know if she should be concerned, or glad.

She figured she might as well just say it. She just hoped he wouldn't make fun of her too much for it. "Steve asked me to go to dinner with him tonight."

Loki stared at her blankly, his arms folded across his chest and his stance sturdy, as if ready to fight. "Steve?"

"Captain America." She elaborated, in case he didn't know his real name.

"I am aware." He assured, looking more guarded around her than usual. 

If she had known him before, she would have thought he looked more like his "usual" self. Thor for example would have been much more familiar with this Loki. But not Audrey, and she found she didn't like it. She had not expected this reaction.

"It's the first date I've been on in a while so, wish me-" Audrey started.

"Good luck." He said evenly, his whole body seemed cold and distant.

She really didn't like seeing him that way but she didn't know what else to say so she just left with a quiet thank you.

Loki felt a rage of emotions well up and swirl inside him. Jealousy, anger, annoyance, sorrow. He didn't know what to do with them. 

_All softness and no brains, typical._ He thought to himself. _Of course she would go with someone like Rogers._

He called her names in his thoughts and twisted her image so he could hate her. He'd tell himself how ugly she was compared to Asgardian women, say how she would die in a fraction of a second compared to him, say how gullible she was for caring about him, anything, anything to make him hate her more.

Loki couldn't see that the opposite of love was not hate. It was apathy.


	7. Big Mistake

Steve took Audrey to an elegant restaurant up in a high rise. She was surprised when she just kept going up higher and higher. She was glad Steve told her to put on her best dress.

The host showed them to their seats despite the fact that they were the only two there. The beautiful New York skyline ahead of them. "This is… gorgeous." Audrey said, her breath nearly taken away.

Steve could only look at her though. She looked beautiful in her red dress. It wasn't clothing he was used to but he liked it.

"You really know how to show a girl a good time." She said as she looked out at the twinkling lights.

She gave him flashbacks to a time before, of another brown haired woman telling him that during an adventure. He tried to push the past from his mind and focus on the present. He was a little relieved when the waiter came to take their order.

Audrey finally let this whole situation she'd been brought into sink in. She was across the table from Captain America but somehow at the same time he felt like her longtime friend. Perhaps tonight would even be the start of something more. Maybe he could help her keep a healthy boundary from Loki.

Steve gently took her hand and she looked at him with a sweet smile.

"You look absolutely stunning Audrey." He complimented.

She had a funny sideways smile as she accepted the compliment. "You look pretty dapper yourself."

Steve perked up at the word and chuckled. "Trying to ease me in eh?"

Audrey shrugged playfully. "Well that, but I grew up watching classic movies with my sister. So, spending time with you really is a dream."

Steve felt good about his time in the ice for once. His experiences made her happy, and that was a good thing.

By the time dessert came around the two were laughing and having a grand time. Both of them asking questions about the other's experiences in their time. Audrey felt carefree, like she could be herself and nothing bad would happen. Steve really was a good guy, someone she could maybe see herself with for more than just one date. He was warm and kind and strong in ways much more important than just his muscles.

He walked her back into the Tower where she seemed to pretty much live, these days.

"Well, I guess I better go get some sleep." She said.  _ And go give Loki his dinner. _

"Alright." He nodded, but neither of them moved, not knowing what to do. Steve decided to gently kiss her forehead which made her smile as she looked up into his light blue eyes, feeling like she was on cloud nine.

He gently moved back as he looked at her with a smile. "I had a great time tonight, Peggy. I hope we can do this again sometime."

Audrey made a face. He knew her name, he'd said it before, why did he call her that? She didn't feel like addressing it, she just felt like she wanted to be away from him. Even worse was that he didn't even seem to notice. 

"Yeah." She said half halfheartedly, then left him quickly to go check on Loki without saying anything more.


	8. Another side to sunshine

Loki wasn't surprised that no one had come to bring him food on their own volition. They probably always assumed Audrey did it, and also didn't give a damn like she did.

What he hadn't expected was for Audrey to come back so early. A not so secret part of him was glad that she had. Her once gently curled hair was now tousled, her red dress that clung to her figure clearly to impress someone of interest was without flair now that she'd given up pretenses.

Audrey realized that no one had given Loki food and left, leaving Loki time to process the information.

When she came back she had a tray of food. She opened the cell quietly before setting it beside him and trying to leave.

"Audrey?" Loki called just as she made it past the five feet.

She sighed and stopped but didn't turn around. "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" Loki asked, but he couldn't hide all of the satisfaction from his voice.

"I bet you're pleased, then?" She asked and turned around, eyes angry.

He realized he didn't like it when she was angry with him, even though he'd convinced himself that he hated her not a few hours before. "Not exactly." He said cryptically.

"Well then, if you must know." She had a new found determination and anger. One that oddly… resonated him to her. "He called me by another name."

Bitterness. That was what was in her eyes. Why was it that he could only relate to those eyes and not her sweet ones.

"Oh?" He tilted his head.

Her pink lips twitched in annoyance. He'd never seen her so aggravated. It was fascinating to witness, and… allured her to him. So she wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. She hated things too, and deeply by the looks of it.

"I am going to find out the reason." She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"And then what?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. But I feel… humiliated."

Loki's last glimpse of her was the teary eyes of a hurt woman. But also a woman who was determined not to let it happen again.

_ So, the plot thickens.  _ He mused.


	9. Confrontation

First thing in the early morning she went to Tony's workshop. He was known to often be preoccupied, and she figured that in this state he would answer any of her questions without any of his own because he'd likely want her gone.

"Mr. Stark?" Audrey asked, which gave her an annoyed sigh in response from the inventor. 

"Uh huh?"

"Who is Peggy?" Audrey asked plainly.

"Who?"

"Precisely." She affirmed, even though that wasn't what he was asking.

"Peggy… Peggy…" He mused as he slid under a machine on a rolling board. "Oh right. You're probably talking about Steve's old girlfriend."

"Old girlfriend?"

"Yeah he was with her before he went in the ice." He explained.

Audrey's shoulders relaxed a bit. She felt a bit sorry for the guy, it must have been quite a change. No matter, he was allowed to have his feelings, but so was she. And she didn't like playing second fiddle.

Tony finally came to his senses long after she was gone and found Steve. "So… how exactly did you screw up?"

Steve, completely out of the loop, looked confused and offended. "What do you mean?"

"Audrey asked me who Peggy was. Why would she ask that?" Tony asked suspiciously, and also, being nosy.

"I don't know." Steve said honestly, looking just as perplexed. "Maybe Pepper told her?"

"I mean… I guess." Tony didn't look convinced. "She sounded upset about it. Doesn't seem like her."

"Well I don't know about that. What makes you think I did anything?"

"If there is one thing I know well, it is the look and sound of a woman who is pissed with me because I screwed up. This time though it had to be you, which was a nice change actually."

Steve sighed. “All I know is that I took her out to dinner and we had a great time.”

“You’re sure?” Tony deadpanned, very sure he must be missing something.

Steve thought back to the night’s events moment by moment until, to his horror, he remembered. “Shit. I called her Peggy.”

“Bingo.” Tony said, then took a bite of his granola bar before walking off, but Steve followed.

“How could I do that I’m so stupid!”

“Yep, totally.”

“I got to make it up to her somehow.” Steve decided.

“I don’t know if you’re going to get the chance unless you want your head ripped off.” Tony said smugly. “Why’d you do it?”

“I didn’t even realize that I did it.” Steve sighed, feeling rather depressed about it.

“Well, better get started.” Tony said nonchalantly before walking back to his workshop.

Steve nodded before suddenly asking him. “Wait, where is she?”

Tony didn’t turn around. “Where else?”

Somehow, that didn’t give him a good feeling.

Audrey was right where Tony had suspected, checking up on Loki. She had already given him breakfast and it wasn’t quite time for lunch yet but she wanted to see him. When Loki saw her he actually smiled a bit. He had calmed down from his fit of trying to hate her, especially since it seemed like Audrey wasn’t interested in Steve anymore. But before he could spend any time with her or she could even get within the five foot range, the doors opened again and this time Steve Rogers was there.

She felt the doors open and was startled, quickly turning around and seeing Steve. 

“Um... “ 

What was he doing here?

Loki’s eyes narrowed when he saw the intruder and sat forward in his cot now, more alert.

Steve glanced at Loki then to Audrey. He couldn’t lie, she had been good for him. He looked a lot healthier than he did just a week ago or really even since they first put him here, but what exactly was he going to do with all that energy? He tried to put his feelings aside and focused on Audrey.

“Can we talk?” He asked, gentle but firm as he didn’t want to show any weakness in front of the criminal nor did he want to stand here and basically beg for her forgiveness in front of anyone really.

Audrey glanced towards Loki then sighed and looked at Steve. She figured Tony might eventually give him a hint. “Steve, I’m sorry. I don’t want to, I want to be here.”

Loki looked smug as he watched the scene before him.

Steve gave an exasperated sigh, really not wanting to do this here but not knowing if she will give him another chance to if he didn’t. “I’m really sorry about what happened. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“I do.” Audrey said, a little colder than she wanted.

Loki smirked. Perhaps it was his competitive nature, or his lifelong issue of being in the shadow of someone else but he was finding great satisfaction in the fact that she had never been cold to him in the way that the blonde super soldier was getting treated.

Audrey continued, trying to calm her emotions. “I understand Steve. You still love her and that’s okay-”

“That isn’t true, I used to but-”

“But I can’t be her and I really cannot stand being second best.” Her voice wavered slightly. “I will forgive you, as your friend. That’s all I want to be to you, alright?”

Steve felt his chest ache, knowing that he just lost an opportunity to start something new with someone special. If he hadn’t clung to the past he might have made a brighter future. Still, he had to put himself aside for the moment if he really cared about her, and try to open her eyes. “I… will have to accept that. I’m just glad we can still be friends but… Please, please don’t align yourself to him instead.” He said, obviously referring to Loki.

“Wait, what do you-”

“Audrey, you spend most of your time here with him. Agents… have started to talk.” He tried to speak plainly, as if he were her comrade as well as her friend.

“Then let them talk.” She said fiercely despite her not raising her voice. “It isn’t any of their business what I do.”   
  
“It is when what you’re doing is spending an excessive amount of time with-” He stopped himself before he raised his voice at her. “People think you might…" He lowered his voice so Loki wouldn't hear. "That you might have feelings for him."

Loki indeed hadn't heard what he'd said, only saw her reaction to it. She shook her head, her cheeks starting to burn. "What? Well that isn't true. Since when is it a crime to have compassion?"

Steve sighed. "Well considering he tore a whole in our sky I'd say-"

"I know very intimately what he caused." Her eyes fared. "If anyone would feel upset if those accusations turned out to be true it would be me." She assured sternly.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but it's the truth and I care about you-"

Suddenly Loki spoke up, his cool voice cut through the tension like a knife. "Do you?"

Steve looked toward him harshly as Loki paced the back of his cell. "You say you care about her and yet you embarrass her by calling her by your past lover, a woman who couldn't possibly be half the woman she is."

Audrey looked at Loki intently, she knew he was pushing buttons on purpose. When she glanced at Steve and saw how angry he was at his insult to his former girlfriend she knew that it was working.

Steve's fists were clenched but he kept a calm face. "Oh yeah? And what about you? Manipulating her to do your bidding and who knows what else you have planned."

"Planned?" Loki scoffed. "How could I have possibly  _ planned _ this. I had no idea I'd ever meet her. I was content with my fate." He said darkly, eyes narrowed once more.

"Of course you were. But once you did meet her, you saw an opportunity and it wouldn't be like you not to take it." Steve's voice was low, warning. "If it meant killing her to get your freedom you would do it without a second thought."

"Well, I might have a  _ second  _ thought." Loki said slyly; not even entertaining the idea of taking his comment seriously.

Audrey almost felt as though she weren't there but an outsider, watching in on their argument. Finally she spoke up, looking at Steve. "I have been tricked enough times to know to be cautious. I am only being open right now because well, I don't see how he'd possibly escape. Also… I do consider Loki to be my friend now, as insane as that might be to everyone else. A friend that I want to look after. However, that doesn't mean I'll let him walk over me or forgo my morals over a few well placed words."

Steve sighed heavily, feeling defeated. "If that's what you want." He left without any further protest. 

She worried that she might have hurt him and it made her sad to think so. At the same time, she couldn't lie to herself either. In time things would go back to normal, at least she hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of my backlog of chapters for now but I plan on writing more. Thanks to all who have been reading thus far!


	10. Cast the illusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild spice ahead!

The next day had been usual for Loki. Audrey came to give him his food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Usually she would visit him in between meals during the day too but she must have been busy today, he imagined.

During their visits she didn’t seem to want to talk about the discourse she had with the good Captain, which was fine really as he didn’t want to talk about him anyway. He was a little surprised though when, in the very late evening, he heard her gentle footsteps and the door open. He had just been about to go to bed. She looked a little happier though, at least.

Audrey entered the cell, the door closing behind her and took a deep breath. She hoped she hadn’t made a mistake but, as she told Stark, it was a mistake she’d be willing to die for. He was just crazy enough to let her.

Loki felt like something was off. Usually he would constantly feel a tension at his pressure points from the cuffs going off because she was in the room, that is, unless he decided to eat which he supposed gave him a little more leeway. He slowly moved his hands in front of him, then looked at the mortal woman with a devious smirk. “You little minx.”

Suddenly she felt as though she’d uncaged a lion and walked into its den. Loki stood up from his former sitting position and walked toward her. His height towered over her and she’d never seen such an intense gaze directed straight to her like his. “Now, why would you do this, I wonder?” He mused to her, being more animated now that he was able.

She couldn’t look up at him, only to the side of him. When he couldn’t move she felt like she could speak her mind without care, she didn’t realize how nearly terrifying it would be for him to actually be able to do whatever he wanted.

“Do I frighten you?” He smirked slightly, noticing that she couldn’t look him in the eyes.

She let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and stayed silent.

“I don’t blame you. Down there where we sat together it was almost as if we were equals.” He gently touched her hand which was so delicate. Now that he was in front of her, he realized how mortal she was. In a way, he had forgotten how easy she would be to break. “Why did you do this?”

“Are you not pleased?” She said with a little sarcasm then looked up into his eyes firmly this time. He could tell she was still intimidated but seemed to find her courage.

He eased his stance a bit. “I never said that.” He dismissed. “I just don’t know why you did it. Did you have a reason for wanting me to be able to do this?” He asked slyly as his fingers gently caressed her arm.

She looked away again and gently bit her lower lip in thought. She really hadn’t asked herself that question. Why did she care if he was immobilized when she saw him. It wasn’t like he was always kept that way. “I don’t know.”

He raised his eyebrows at that. “Really?”

“Yes.” She said, folding her arms and feeling defensive now.

“Calm down mortal, no need to get testy.” He teased, then smirked softly.

“You’re feeling awfully confident calling me mortal now that you’re free of those bonds.” She huffed, not liking the name. When suddenly she saw his gaze darken. In a whirl, she felt his arm around her back and in one fluid motion he had backed her into the wall, his other hand above her head easily to support himself as he hovered above her. “What was that?”

As her heart raced frantically, she had no where to look but at his intense gaze down on her. She licked her lips nervously. She didn’t fear for her life though, if he wanted to he could have been much rougher and harsher with her. This felt more like play.

Loki smirked devilishly. “This reminds me of our first little soiree.” He nearly growled out the words. “I quite enjoyed that.”

She already knew what he was talking about. The time she straddled him to take his muzzle off. So, she hadn’t been imagining things. Her voice was rasp and she just barely heard herself say out loud, “As did I.”

Unfortunately for her, Loki heard it as well and it only made his smirk linger, thoroughly amused. “Did you wish I had those bonds off me then?”

She wouldn’t answer that question this time, only look away from him.

“You wanted it that badly?” He teased, as she looked back up at his form, which was towering over her.

“I never said that.” She insisted.

“Alright.” He conceded, but he didn’t seem any more sure of her answer, and he leaned back, releasing his hold of her.

Audrey breathed a sigh of relief then looked at him as he went to his cot and layed down. It annoyed her that he knew a truth that she had hidden so far away herself. She wanted to leave the cell and tell him she’d see him tomorrow but she couldn’t will her feet to move.

“Something keeping you?” She heard his slightly mocking tone call to her.

Audrey stared at the door in front of her a moment longer before she finally turned around and went to him, which seemed to be as much of a surprise to him as it was to her. He sat up in front of her with his head tilted to the side, curious.

She suddenly gave him a hug which thoroughly confused Loki, until she whispered in his ear, “Can you cast illusions?”

Now it was his turn for his heart to race. Why would she want him to do that? “Yes, of course you can stay awhile.” He said, to cover for the cameras looking at them. He made a soft motion with his hand which cast an illusion of them so the cameras wouldn’t notice anything strange happening, though he did wonder why she thought it necessary.

She backed away from the hug and looked in awe at the little images in front of all of the cameras. Loki chuckled and stood up, stretching properly before going over to her. “You like that?” He mused. Mortals were easy to impress, not so in Asgard.

“You’re brilliant.” She said in awe, lost in the daydream of this new exciting world. A world where magic was real.

Loki looked at her with amusement, but there was also softness in his gaze. His magic had never been appreciated in Asgard or by his family. It was nice seeing her so amazed by just the tip of the iceberg of his talents.

Eventually Audrey came to her senses back in the real world and turned around to look at Loki. He was expecting her to say something, and maybe she was too, but she didn’t. She walked closer to him then gently put her hand on his chest sliding it up to his cheek. His eyes dazed over again like she’d seen before when he liked something she did. She brought her hand to his raven colored locks before repeating the motion with the other hand as his eyes fluttered shut. He didn’t know what was happening but he didn’t question it, not wanting to break the moment.

Audrey didn’t think about what she was doing for once, no doubts or questions. She let her body move as her emotions willed it. When she’d seen his eyes close she felt the last thread of resistance leave her body and she went on her tiptoes to bring her face closer to his.

He hadn’t known what to expect, then gently, he felt a pair of soft lips on his.

Audrey kissed him, gentle but sure and found that he was soon kissing her back. It was not long before he took over the lead and pressed her body against his with his strong but deft hands. His mouth felt like magic and his touch ignited parts of her in a way she’d never felt before. The way he kissed her, it was like he’d been craving this for a while, and she kissed him back just the same. The both of them giving into their innermost desires.

When his lips lingered a bit further to allow them breath he heard her pant his name. “Loki.”

Her breathless exaltation of his name sparked a primal urge and he easily lifted her up onto him, her legs straddling his waist before he pressed her against the wall once more. The moment their eyes met again they each caught their breath, both looking conflicted for different reasons.

“I need to recast the illusion, I didn’t think that well...” Loki admitted with a soft laugh, before starting to move his hand.

“Wait.” Audrey said and Loki noticed with dismay that her eyes looked a bit clearer.

He did as she asked though and gently let her down. “What is it?” He felt knots in his stomach, odd, because it had been a long time since he actually cared if he was rejected or not.

“I can’t- I mean, I didn’t expect-” She shook her head, her cheeks flushed both from the encounter but also because he made her head spin so much that she couldn’t say the words. “I had only planned to kiss you, but you made me feel… well.” She didn’t know how to finish that sentence without sounding vulgar.

“Needy?” He smirked with teasing eyes.

Her already flushed cheeks brightened more and she lightly hit his arm. “I wasn’t going to say it like that but…” She sighed. “Anyway. Although I will admit that I enjoyed that-” She felt his fingers gently touching her hip mindlessly as he looked at her. “I can’t take things further until I know for sure that... I mean.”

“That I won’t kill you, betray you?” Loki offered nonchalantly, as if these accusations were a regular thing for him.

“Well that, but I meant more like-” She looked frustrated at herself and sighed. “I don’t want to give myself to someone who- well I mean you haven’t really said anything nice to me.” It wasn’t what she planned on saying but she supposed it got the point across.

Loki tilted his head slightly. “I haven’t said anything nasty to you.”

“That isn’t the same thing.” She shook her head. “Though I won’t doubt that I do care about you and also apparently am attracted to you.”   
  
“Apparently?” He teased with a smug smirk.

She tried to move past the remark. “I honestly can’t say that I know the same for you. I don’t know if you genuinely care about me, Loki.”

When the illusions broke the cameras simply saw Audrey saying goodnight to him and leaving. Loki felt a whirl of confusion hovering over him. 

He was a silver-tongue when it came to everything and probably this too if he could get the words out. It would be much easier if he were going to lie to her. But he didn’t want to lie to her, and he didn’t have it in him to be vulnerable enough to say the truth so the woman ended up not knowing how he felt and he ended up spending the night alone. 

Things were a lot more complicated when he tried to be honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave feedback if you're enjoying the series. I wasn't planning on this chapter taking place but it seemed to just happen as I was writing it so... yeah. :) More to come!


	11. Missing him marshmallows

The following morning, Audrey was stopped in the hallway by Tony, even though her world was still spinning she tried to act normal.

"Hey, so I gave some further thought to your request." He began. When she didn't catch on, he elaborated. "You asked for Loki's cuffs not to be as strict." She nodded. "And I agreed, but I decided to add a condition."

She looked a little nervous now, wondering if somehow the footage went through.

"The condition is that you go on a week long vacay with Rogers so he'll stop moping around and so you can maybe get some perspective outside of this… weird place." He motioned to the whole building. "It can drive you insane if you're not careful."

She knew he was more referring to her time with Loki. She knew his ask was more than reasonable so she didn't argue, only said, "Okay, but let me go tell-"

"The little prince? Don't worry, I'll handle it. Trip starts now, bags are packed, have a good time." He said nonchalantly.

When she turned around she saw Steve holding her bags and she smiled sheepishly, inwardly nervous to both spend time alone with the man she'd had a crush on in the not so distant past but also because of Loki's reaction to it. What if he didn't eat again?!

Steve put his free hand on her shoulder, seeing her expression was full of anxiety. "Don't worry, he'll survive." He chuckled before leading her downstairs to the car.

Once inside the retro looking Volkswagen van she looked at Steve curiously. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough." He smiled, then turned on the radio before heading out.

For the first hour they simply enjoyed the music together, making little comments or jokes along the way. But eventually Steve asked her a question, "So, what exactly is it about Loki that makes you so worried about him?"

Audrey was quiet for a little while, listening to the gentle guitar on the radio as the wind rushed through her hair. "I guess… I feel like he's what I would have become if I also had no one to turn to." She said thoughtfully. The air felt too tense so she made a joke, "Well, if I was also a demi-god."

That made Steve smile a bit before he looked a little more serious again. "I really am sorry about… what happened."

Audrey sighed. "I… I am too. I still stand by what I said but I wish I could be more understanding to your situation."

"No, I get it. I wouldn't like it either." He admitted with slight amusement. "Just old habits from an old man."

She laughed and playfully hit his leg to scold him. "Old man." She rolled her eyes. "Please, once you were in the news everyone was fawning over you."

Steve shook his head. "Well the only one that would have mattered was you."

The comment was so sweet that she actually felt a bit bad for turning him down a few days ago.

Soon, they'd arrived at a beautiful forest by a blue lake and a lovely cabin beside it. "What do you think?"

Audrey stepped out of the car in awe. The scenery was gorgeous. "This is where we will be staying for a week?" She wasn't minding the idea now that she was here.

"That's right." Steve said proudly, before leading her to the rustic cabin with modern amenities.

~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile at Avengers Tower

Loki awaited Audrey's arrival for his meal like clockwork. When she never came he began to feel impatient. When the afternoon came and she still wasn't there he became bratty. Then when it was almost time for dinner, he started to get… worried. It wasn't like her at all, what was going on?

He felt a jolt of relief when he saw the doors opened. The relief quickly washed away when he saw who was there.

"Hello… brother." Loki said regrettably.

Thor stayed quiet for now as he stood in front of the cell.

"Where is the mortal then?" He huffed. It couldn't be a coincidence that he was here and Audrey was not.

Thor looked confused. "Mortal? You mean...Jane?"

Loki rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Of course not, I mean Audrey."

Thor clearly had no idea what he was talking about. "I've never heard of anyone by that name." He decided to go on with what he was going to say. "I came here to tell you that your sentence will be carried out in Asgard from now on. Apparently the Midgardians who have been keeping you are concerned that you have been treacherous."

"And what kind of treachery have I been accused of?" Loki scoffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Manipulation and sorcery of a mortal woman." Thor said the words as if he were a judge reading the accusation.

Loki looked down and to the side of himself. Of course once anything good happened to him it would be taken away.

Thor seemed to connect the dots. "Is that who you were asking about?"

Loki decided it would benefit him to tell the truth. "Yes, it was. She usually comes in to give me food."

"I see…" The blonde demigod looked thoughtful. "Is she the only one who does this?"

"Well, now, apparently." Loki rolled his eyes. "Haven't gotten one meal today, so I assumed something must have happened to her."

"Stark told me you might ask when I came in. They sent her away for a while with Steve Rogers so she could get some rest. He said something about her agreeing to it so you could have some restrictions lifted."

_ Stupid woman.  _ Loki thought bitterly.  _ Gave them the perfect opportunity and now it won't even matter. No wonder they allowed it. _

Thor noticed how quiet Loki was. The trickster hadn't even realized how much he was anxiously pacing. "Loki, do you… care about this woman?" He had a slightly amused smile.

Loki stopped pacing instantly and glared daggers at him. "That mortal means nothing to me except for the fact that she was the only person who actually fed me on time."

Thor stayed silent and saw his brother continue to pace. "You're usually so good at lying to me, I'm surprised."

"Shut up." Loki hissed, brushing him off as he continued to pace.

"Well, from what they said she seemed to be doing better for you. So…" He debated his next course of action. "If you would like for her to follow you to Asgard, she is welcome. However, it needs to be on her own accord."

Loki stayed silent, but he stopped pacing, looking away to the side of the wall.

"She will be gone for a week. If there was any magic on her it would have worn off by then. Then I will ask her if she agrees to it or not." Thor explained even though Loki hadn't asked him anything.

Loki was silent for a long while before he finally managed to spit out, "Fine."

Thor contained his smile as best he could before leaving the prison cell.

Loki felt so frustrated and had no way of releasing it. He knew what he wanted and was absolutely sure he wouldn't get it. It just wouldn't make sense. The way they left things, she seemed unsure about him. Now she would be gone for a week with a man who had clear feelings for her. 

Loki would go to Asgard and Audrey would stay here, he was sure of it.

~.~.~.~.~.~

The following day Audrey decided that it would be warm enough for a swim. It was still really early so she assumed he'd still be sleeping. She got into her bathing suit, which was a pair of short swim shorts and a bikini top and headed out to the lake.

She had seen a tire swing the day they arrived and was dying to try it since then. She felt the cool breeze of the dawn on her back before she jumped into the water, which had been warmed by the sun the day before.

When she popped up she saw Steve jogging around the lake. "You're up?" She asked, surprised.

He stopped for a moment, not out of breath even though he'd been running for a while. "Been up, sleepy head."

She chuckled. "Oh yeah?" She swam to the shore then sat on the sand, enjoying the water on her toes but shivering a bit from the cool wind. That is, until she felt a towel around her shoulders. She smiled at Steve when he sat next to her. "Thanks."

"No problem. The water isn't cold?"

She shook her head. "Not too much."

He nodded then looked at the sunrise with her. It was so peaceful, he thought the sky looked beautiful but looking at her somehow was more tempting.

"I hope Loki is alright." She seemed to say out of nowhere. "I feel bad that I wasn't able to tell him anything."

Steve felt a pang in his chest, she couldn't seem to get her mind off of him. "I'm sure he'll be fine for the week."

She nodded slowly. "I guess so."

He shifted towards her. "Try not to worry about that though, okay?"

"Mm." She hummed to herself, wondering if that were possible. Knowing what she had done. Kissing a criminal… and enjoying it. What would Captain America think of her if he knew that?

That night, Audrey went outside to see that Steve had set up a campfire for them. After roasting some marshmallows and chatting together, her worries seemed to melt away just like the sweet treats melted in her mouth.

Steve had been looking at Audrey more lately. He had been keeping his own secrets. He knew that S.H.I.E.L.D had been concerned about Loki and he agreed to their counsel with Thor to send Loki to Adgard. The woman was kind hearted and Loki was cold and ruthless, all he could see was her being taken advantage of and hurt. So he knew that once this week was over, she'd never see Loki again.

It was nice to see her relax and have fun again, before Loki consumed her everyday life and before Steve had messed everything up. Right now, with the campfire lighting up her eyes and her laughter filling the air, he felt that this was how it should be.

Audrey pointed out a constellation to him and he listened to her make up a story about it, soon realizing that it was of her imagination. The more he spent real time with her the less her saw her as Peggy or anyone else. She really was special to him.

After a while of Steve looking at her instead of the sky, Audrey blushed, feeling embarrassed. "Steve?"

"Huh?"

"Are you even listening?" She teased and made a face.

"Yes, sorry." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"What's on your mind, Cap?" Audrey asked with a little happy smirk, having no clue what the answer could be.

Steve was silent for a beat before he spoke. "You know when I first met you, in the library?"

"Mmhm." She smiled and nodded before taking a bite of her marshmallow.

"You didn't know who I was, you just saw that I was confused and helped me the whole day."

Audrey nodded. "Well what else would I do?"

Steve chuckled softly. "There were a lot of other people there and they didn't try to help."

Audrey shrugged. "Maybe they just didn't know?"

Steve felt more and more nervous. "Could be but in my experience it's rare that you find people who really care about anything the way you do."

Audrey could see that the conversation was becoming more serious and her expression changed. "I don't think it's that special because I don't have a choice. Sometimes I won't do anything about it but I still care."

"Well, I think that you're special and I feel lucky to have found you when I did." He admitted with sincerity.

Audrey felt her emotions bubble up, but strangely it wasn't because he was saying it. It was because those were the words she had longed for Loki to say… She stayed quiet and looked down at the fire.

Steve came to sit next to her on the log and by instinct she leaned on his shoulder. She felt safe with Steve, he was a sweet guy and he did seem to genuinely feel sorry for what happened. Why couldn't she just get over it, let go of her attachment to Loki and be with someone… safe?

She sighed softly in the silence. "I had a twin sister." She started to explain, and though he was a little confused as to where this was going, he listened. "Our parents dressed us the same, we went to the same school of course, and well… People would always end up calling me  _ her _ name, never the other way around. A few times I would find out that guys had dated me so they could tell everyone that they had dated  _ her _ . She was smart and talented and beloved by all who met her. Every time I was called by her name it just further reminded me that I was the lesser model."

Steve gently put an arm around her as she leaned against him lazily.

"So I guess that's why it hurt so bad, it reopened a wound I didn't know was still there. And even though I loved my sister and thought the world of her, at the same time, I wished she would just disappear so I could be my own person. Then, one day, Loki came and… she did." Audrey felt her tears slip down her face.

Steve tried to hug her at first but she shifted her weight off of him now. "I felt ashamed because although I was grieving, a part of me felt… relieved. What kind of monster feels any kind of relief when their sister, the person who helped me through the death of our parents… dies?"

"Audrey-" Steve tried.

Audrey shook her head. "I saw Loki fight his brother up there in the tower and caught glimpses of what he'd said to him from the news. When I met him in person I saw a bigger version of what I felt. So I wasn't afraid, but I now had a new thing to feel ashamed of." She stood up now. "I need to go back to the Tower, I'm worried."

Steve swallowed nervously and stood up beside her. "Please don't."

Audrey folded her arms, which were covered by a jean jacket. She looked like she was ready to run all the way back right now.

Steve realized that she was worse off than he thought and decided to try and talk her down. "You're not wrong to feel that way. It doesn't mean you don't care about her. You just… wanted to be your own person, anyone would feel the same."

Audrey began pacing back and forth, the ache in her heart growing more and more. She missed him. When she finally admitted it to herself she felt tears spring to her eyes, and she fought to hold them back.

Steve sensed the situation slipping away even if he didn't know why. "Why don't you go get some rest?"

Audrey nodded, though the affirmation didn't seem to reach her eyes. As she went inside the cabin to start getting ready for bed she thought about the day. She wondered if she were being stupid. She still wasn't wrong about what she had said to Loki, he hadn't said anything close to how he felt about her. He hadn't even said if he enjoyed her company or paid her a compliment unless it was a joke.

She looked at herself in the mirror. It was ridiculous. She was a mortal, as he called it. Who knew how long Loki would live. She probably had the lifespan of a bug to a demigod. Which, sometimes she forgot how crazy it was that she had met one.

This world was just too much. It wasn't likely that Steve would just drive her back even if she wanted to go anyway so why should she bother? The rest of the week she should try harder to really have a closer relationship with Steve. She assumed that meant as friends but if it turned out to be something more, then she would know that her attachment to Loki had just been her compassion for him and their similarities.

~.~.~.~.~

They finally gave Loki his food late into the evening. At first he didn't eat it. He felt too restless. Thinking about what could happen, wondering why it even mattered. Finally, he decided to eat the food. Audrey wouldn't be happy if she came back and he was a mess again. All of her hard work to make sure he was alright, wouldn't go to waste if he could help it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've been liking the series! Thank you to all who have been supporting it. :)


	12. The final decision

The next few days past and Audrey tried to keep her mind on what was in front of her rather than what laid behind. She had to admit, she'd had fun with Steve. They played board games and went on walks together. Being around him didn't feel like much effort. He was even sweet enough to make her dinner one night. Today being the last day at the lake, she had mixed emotions. It had been a nice break from the real world, but a part of her still missed it.

Steve had also enjoyed the past few days, although he had found it hard to find the right time to tell her what he had planned on saying at the campfire that one night. The conversation had turned and he found that it wasn't the right time anymore. He tried a multitude of times after that and made her dinner once to try and set the mood but either he'd get cold feet or the moment wouldn't last long enough.

Today being the last day, he felt a lot of pressure knowing what he knew. The last time she'd see Loki was tomorrow, and he hoped he could establish enough of something with her that she wouldn't be too heartbroken when she found out the news.

Steve told her he was taking her somewhere but didn't say where. They both hopped in the car and she excitedly awaited their destination. He drove her up a mountain, and she couldn't keep her eyes off the window, looking at the beautiful view. The winding road went up and up until they reached a small town and he parked there.

When she got out she felt the breeze of the mountain as she stepped out of the car. "This little place is so cute." She admired, looking at the cottage inspired buildings and flowers.

Steve took her to a restaurant to have a bite to eat then to the shops. Each time he thought it was so sweet how excited she was about everything, but more importantly he took a mental note of what she liked.

He took her to a little ice cream shop and they sat outside together on a bench to enjoy it. Once they finished, Audrey leaned back, basking in the sun.

While Audrey had her eyes closed, he gently placed something on her lap. She opened her eyes immediately and looked at it before she smiled, looking from the gift to him curiously. "Steve?"

It was a pretty, wooden bird whistle necklace. She had mentioned in a shop that she used to have one as a kid but lost it, not one this extravagant though of course.

She held it in her hands and admired its craftsmanship. "You didn't have to-"

"I know, but I wanted to." He smiled, glad that the gift seemed to make her happy.

"Thank you." She said with big sweet eyes and couldn't stop looking at the little wooden bird then to him.

_ Now's my chance _ . Steve thought.

"Audrey I… know I made a pretty big mistake early on in our relationship, but I want you to know that I really care about you." He said, noticing that she was looking conflicted now. "You've been looking a lot happier since you've been here, and I feel like… maybe I could make you happy too."

"You do make me happy Steve…" Audrey said quietly, looking at the little bird.

"Then why don't we start over? You and me, we could have a lot of fun together." Steve smiled, his baby blue eyes looking at her.

Audrey nodded. "We do have fun together." She affirmed. He was a sweetheart of a guy, it was true. "I just feel like you won't really let me have time with Loki if we're-"

"Wait hold on, let? Audrey, you can spend time with whoever you want. I might be from an older time but I'm not going to dictate who you see either. The only thing I'd say is that it might be nice if we spent more time together because… well I've missed you lately." He rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks blushing.

Audrey smiled at his response and nodded. "Would it be okay if I think about it?" She asked, trying to give him the necklace back.

"Of course. But keep the necklace, whether we are friends or more than that, I want you to have it." His face was so genuine that she couldn't say no.

The next morning Audrey and Steve headed out back to the city, both with knots in their stomachs.

~.~.~.~.~

Back at Avengers Tower, Loki hadn't been able to eat much as he was often forgotten about. It would have been a struggle even if they hadn't. Each day seemed to go on forever and he didn't know when it would end, until one day Thor came through the doors and told Loki he would offer her the choice they agreed on.

He hadn't said anything, he already knew the answer and for once, he didn't blame her. It just didn't make sense any other way.

Thor came over to Audrey nearly the moment they arrived and asked for Steve to give them a moment so he left.

Audrey was amazed, standing in front of the famous God of Thunder himself. "You're… Loki's brother, right?"

Thor chuckled, knowing that Loki would have loved to have heard that. He would always get angry when people would refer to Loki as Thor's brother. "Yes, please, sit."

Audrey sat on the couch in the lobby next to him, the Tower seemingly empty now. "What's going on?"

Thor sighed as he looked at her. He could see why Loki was fond of her, even if his brother couldn't admit it. "The Agents of S.h.i.e.l.d have asked that we move Loki's incarceration to Asgard, indefinitely."

Audrey felt her heart drop into her stomach, her eyes growing wide. "What?"

Thor nodded. "They were worried that he was up to trickery again, what with you two being so close."

Audrey looked confused. Why should that have to change anything? Did they not think it possible for her to care about him with her own free will?

Thor continued. "I have already informed Loki about it. I told him I would offer you a position as his caretaker in Asgard since he is familiar with you but that it was your choice. I should let you know that you will be able to go back to Midgard, but it won't be as frequent as you might hope."

Audrey's head was spinning. Everything was happening so fast, she didn't know what to do. "Do I have any time to… think about it?"

Thor looked thoughtful. "Well, they did say that Loki had to be taken today, but they didn't say at what time so… by the end of today is the latest I can wait."

Audrey nodded. "Thank you."

She went to her room to ponder everything and when it got late enough she realized that there was one last thing she needed before she could make a decision. 

Late into the evening, Loki saw the doors open and glanced that way, expecting it to be Thor about to send him back to Asgard but to his surprise, it was Audrey.

He sat up from his former laying position on his cot and looked at her silently.

She stayed right at the door where there was no camera and made a motion with her hand. Loki caught the meaning and without making a stir, cast a strong illusion on the cameras.

She opened the doors to his cell and stepped inside. "I heard you're being sent to Asgard." She finally spoke.

Loki's eyes glanced down then back at her. "Yes."

"Thor said I could come with you if I wanted." She said quietly, walking a bit closer to him.

Loki smoothed his hair back a bit with one hand, sighing but not saying anything.

"If it were your decision, what would you have me do?" Audrey asked.

Loki sighed again but this time a little more frustrated. "I don't know."

Audrey hadn't known what to expect but she was still surprised somehow. "What do you mean?"

Loki stood up and almost immediately started pacing. "It's because of you that my ambition has been restored, what form that ambition will take… I'm not sure. Leaving your realm on my account wouldn't be… the wisest option."

Audrey stayed quiet and listened to him but when he finished she gently held his arm to stop him from pacing and he looked into her eyes when she did. 

"Did you enjoy your time?" He asked

Audrey tilted her head slightly. "You mean, this week?"

Loki nodded, looking at her intently.

"I did have a good time." She said, causing his eyes to look downcast. "But… I missed you."

"You… did?" Loki almost laughed. "What is there to miss?"

"What can I say? You're an interesting guy." She chuckled, trying to soften the mood a little before she explained the whole situation. "But, Steve did admit that he still had feelings for me."

Loki carefully pulled away from her and turned around. "One mortal deserves another."

Audrey ignored the comment for now. "Did you miss me, Loki?"

The question lingered in the air for a long time, long enough to feel uncomfortable. After some time, Audrey gave up with a sigh and went towards the door, and just before she opened it she heard his voice answer her. 

"More than I could bear."

Audrey felt her heart leap and she turned to look at him. He was right in front of her, looking down at her with those unsure eyes of his. 

She looked up at him as he gently took his hand in hers. "I want you to come with me. However, realistically it doesn't seem to make sense for you to do that. Not only that but you're mortal."

"Mortal? Why should that matter?" Audrey assumed he was still talking about it like it was a position.

"You'd spend your whole life, what little of it you've been given, dedicated to a criminal who will never be given release?" He raised an eyebrow with a funny smirk.

"It isn't like I have much left here anyway." She deflected with a shrug.

Loki shook his head with a smile. "A lot more than I do."

Audrey frowned, this wasn't like him at all. "I don't understand, what… changed?"

Loki's eyes were becoming more and more cloudy and somber. "I haven't led the best life, nor have I done much good either. But you showed me a kindness that no one else has, and if the only good I do to anyone is for someone like you then… I wouldn't actually mind that."

Audrey felt tears slip down her cheeks and he shook his head then gently wiped them away. 

"Now now." He hushed, when suddenly she hugged him tightly around his waist. "I don't want you to go."

Loki kept a calm demeanor as he gently held her, wondering how her simple presence had the power to make him be selfless for a change.

~.~.~.~

Audrey went to her room like Loki had asked her to before she left. He had said for her to go in there and pretend it had all been a dream when she woke.

Trouble was, she couldn't even sleep.

Meanwhile, it wasn't long after she left that Thor said that he had to take him now and that Loki said it was fine because Audrey was staying behind.

Thor took him outside to the top of the Tower so as not to disturb the others with the light of the bifrost. Loki looked around at the view, it was a rather beautiful realm, he had to admit. Thor called for Heimdall to open the bifrost but nothing happened and he sighed. "He… must be busy."

Loki shrugged, not caring as the result would be the same anyway. Suddenly he heard the rooftop door open and Audrey was standing there. He started walking towards her, looking confused, but Thor held his arm to stop him.

"What are you doing?!" Loki yelled over the winds that soared over the skies that high up.

Audrey said nothing just kept walking to him until she was close enough where he could hear her normally. "I don't want to stay here."

Loki looked almost annoyed, but not in a mean way. "Why? Are you insane?"

"Yes!" Audrey announced it like she was proud of it. "I am, and I want to see other worlds and I want to go on adventures and more importantly I want you."

Loki shook his head. "Don't you get it? If you come here there will be no adventures you'll be just as trapped as I am."

"You don't know that for sure and besides it doesn't matter because the whole week I was gone I tried my damned hardest to forget about you and… I couldn't. I missed you and I don't ever want to feel that pain again." Audrey cemented.

Loki started calling for Heimdall again to get them out of there but Audrey had a fire in her eyes that even got Thor to back away from the confrontation. She grabbed Loki by the front of his shirt and looked at him head on. "Look into my eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for me and I'll turn around and leave forever."

Loki felt his heart tangle into knots as he looked at the little woman. Her eyes were so passionate and honest. The intensity of her gaze, the depth of her feelings for him were overwhelming. "I… I can't do that."

Audrey loosened her hold with a small smile. "Then I am coming with you Loki Laufeyson."

Loki looked down with a soft smile before looking back at her. "You daft woman."

"Everything will be alright, you know why?" She smirked.

Loki rolled his eyes playfully with a smile. "Because you will make it so."

"That's right." She nodded, then hugged him tightly. "I uh… might have to come back to tie some loose ends though."

Loki nodded with a chuckle.

Thor, feeling very awkward by this point, called for Heimdall again when suddenly a bright light encompassed them all. Loki held on to Audrey tightly as they went through until they landed at the bifrost itself.

Thor looked at Heimdall. "What took you so long? Where were you?"

Heimdall remained stoic. "I was here."

Thor looked confused. "Then what happened?"

For a brief instant Heimdall had a smile before it vanished. "I was waiting for her."

Audrey grinned having met a new person as well as this brand new world.

Loki smirked slightly. "Perhaps you aren't so bad after all."

Loki got permission from Thor to spend a moment with Audrey on the bridge before he was sent to his new cell and he sat down beside her. "I wish I could show you everything."

"Me too." She sighed sadly and leaned against him. "But, I'm excited and I'll see if I can convince Thor to let me go on walks with you."

Loki smiled. "I'd like that." He put his arm around her and held her against him before softly kissing her lips. This time with more tenderness and care.

She returned the kiss gently then pressed her forehead against his when they pulled away. This would be the start to a new beginning and the end of an old chapter but they were both excited for each new one to come.

  
  


The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have enjoyed the story. Hope it was a blast! Take care <3


End file.
